1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoe insole. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shoe insole supporting a sole at three points thereof, so that a stable center of gravity and suitable movements are made possible.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although some shoe insoles are used mainly for deodorizing and comforting purposes, a shoe insole of the present invention is considering of balancing to keep a right position and adjust a center of gravity for functional movements.
When foot joints are distorted, skeletal, muscular, and nervous systems may adversely be affected. Skeletal systems are affected, such that when basal foot joints are distorted, differences in heights will be made to the right and left pelvises, which may subsequently cause scoliosis to a backbone. The scoliosis of a backbone may cause a variety of systemic impairments, such as neurological disorders, blood circulation failure, visceral disorders and the like.
Muscular systems are affected, such that when foot joints are distorted, standing in a relaxed manner will be impossible, since muscles are overworking to compensate the unbalance. Therefore, muscles are always tensed and thereby lactic acid, which is a fatigue substance, is accumulated to cause fatigue. If such the situation is persisted, muscles are cured, blood circulation failure is occurred, and finally chronic stiff shoulder and headache may be induced.
Nervous systems are affected, such that when a backbone is distorted, subsequently nerves are compressed. Such compression may cause disability of neurotransmission, since nerves run from a backbone through a whole body. Moreover, when a backbone is distorted, organs will also be compressed, and thereby visceral disorders may also be induced. If such uncomfortableness is persisted, stresses will be accumulated, and then the chronic stresses will cause an unbalance between sympathetic nerves and parasympathetic nerves, which may affect to hormonal secretion.
FIG. 2 illustrates adverse effects caused by distortions of basal foot joints.
[Patent Literature 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 9-140405
[Patent Literature 2]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2000-166604.